Sexual Eruption
by elmjuniper
Summary: Leliana and the warden has been playing this game for far too long and the bard is getting impatient. So is the warden, but little does the bard know. Totally M-rated for adult & sexual themes. that said not too graphic either! FEMSLASH, hell yeah!


**A/N: **I stumbled on a songfic meme and thought I'd give it a try. This is one of those smuttish meme's, and I usually don't write stuff like this, but in my opinion one always have to learn and try new things so I really wanted to give it a try.

I chose Sexual Eruption (Fyre Dept. Remix) with Robyn and Snoop Dogg and my pairing was – naturally, FemPC/Leliana. What else? FEMSLASH, yay! :P

This story is **M-RATED **for sexual adult themes. It's not explicit or so, but a little more harlequin than the average T-story. ;) Consider yourselves warned! ;)

Here are the rules should you feel the desire to write one yourselves. :)

1. Pick a song

2. Pick your favourite pairing/character

3. Write an erotic text related to the song

4. Post, and pay it forward!

So here goes! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**SEXUAL ERUPTION**

IT HAD BEEN A LONG week. They had travelled far and wide across all of Ferelden and Leliana felt her whole body ache and she was tensed from fighting those irritable darkspawns. She wondered if anyone else of the companions felt as exhausted as her. Glancing over at the warden she frowned. Did the warden never tire?

She was sharpening her sword by the fire, going over the buckles and belts on her chainmail, searching for clips or damages with her fastidious eyes, the clinging of sharpening stone stroking the sword floating through the air.

Leliana shook her head and advanced on the warden. "You know… if you keep it up there won't be much left of that sword of yours." She laid her soft fingertips on the warden's shoulder as she circled her like a cat stalking its prey.

The red-haired warden narrowed her eyes at her. "I know what you're doing; it's not going to work."

Leliana smiled wryly. Did the warden really knew what she was trying to do or did she just think she knew? "Oh really? What exactly am I trying to do?"

Bugs lifted her chin eyeing the bard. "You're trying to make me relax…"

Leliana chuckled. Boy did she ever… the warden just didn't realize how much. Or did she?

The warden had resisted her long enough, although Leliana had seen how she watched her, the desire her eyes held and when the warden felt like it she would snare her in her web flirting, and insinuating, though never giving her what she wanted. The warden was playing her like a finely tuned lute and Leliana found she liked it. The game was enticing, thrilling. When was she going to cave in? What would her next move be? The warden always took her by surprise, teasing her into near madness.

Feeling the warden's toned shoulders underneath her fingertips aroused her slightly and she pressed her fingertips into her shoulders.

The warden smirked and stood up. "Time to check the perimiters." She said raising her eye brow.

It was a challenge.

Leliana smiled slyly. "I suppose I should help you with that." She said taking the lead.

Had she not been so busy trying to walk as sensually as she possibly could in Ferelden's most unattractive boots had she noticed the warden's hungry eyes travelling the length of her body, a predatory smile creeping on to her face.

Much to Leliana's disappointment they found footprints near the far north reach of the perimeters. _Blasted! _She thought to herself seeing her lone time with the warden fly away.

She had merely thought the word when she felt herself shoved up against the tree. She managed to break the shove with her hands finding herself facing the thick trunk as the warden's lips descended on the back of her neck, hot breath caressing her skin. She laughed huskily and closed her eyes as the warden's left hand found its way in underneath her light amour and travelled up across her ribs until it found its target, closing itself around her, caressing her, making her bite her bottom lip.

The warden's teeth nipped at her earlobe and she smiled. "What took you so long..." She murmured feeling her arousal increase where she stood leaning against the tree. Then the elf warden's right hand slithered around her hip finding its way through her leathers to her softer parts. She gasped and pushed herself against the warden's hand. She could see the camp from where she stood, the companions walking about, chit-chatting, cooking food. Could they see them? Could they hear her heartbeat with every stroke and touch? The elf pressed herself against the bard who twisted so that she could lock lips with the fearless warrior, sighing and breathing heavily as the warden found her way to greener pastures. The bard gasped at the sensational feeling clinging on to the tree for dear life.

She was holding her breath, biting down her bottom lip when Alistair's familiar voice cut through the night.

"Leliana is that you?"

_Shit! _"uh-ooh-huh!" She called trying to sound as casual as possible, the wicked elf still playing her strings. The templar started walking towards them, the elf still granting her with her wondrous skills.

Pictures flashed before her mind, the feel of hands and lips increasing a thousand times. Her breath became ragged and inconsistent, her body racking in trembles before she slumped forward against the tree.

The templar arrived seconds later as the two women stepped out from behind the tree, the bard brushing the skirt-like ends of her armour looking hot and flustered.

"Oh, Bugs? I… didn't see you there." The templar said a little surprised at the sight of his fellow warden.

The elf grinned from ear to ear. "You know elves, won't be seen if they don't want you to see them."

"Huh… everything ok? I thought I heard noises." He said frowning.

Leliana laughed, her voice still a little too husky and shaky.

Bugs shot the bard a mischievous look. "Just checking the perimeters."

"Yes. Perimeters." The bard agreed.

The templar stared from one woman to the other, eyes narrowing. "Perimeters? Yes, and when in the Pearl, Bugs merely went into the bedroom with that saucy girl asking for information…"

Leliana shot the warden a dirty look. "You better make that up to me. Right now." Then she spun on her heels and disappeared into her tent.

The warden shrugged, and laughed seductively before diving in after the bard.

"Checking the perimeters indeed." The templar shook his head at the bard's twinkling giggle before it was muffled and choked by the warden.


End file.
